


The Rites of Initiation

by overholt_eightyfive



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Multi, Smut, dark AF, r/gonewildaudio - Freeform, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overholt_eightyfive/pseuds/overholt_eightyfive
Summary: [FF4M] [Script Offer] [DAF][Cult Initiation][Psychological Breakdown][Slow Burn][Heavy Degradation][Intense Edging][This Is All On Tape][Rape] due to [Dubcon][Blackmail][Face-Fucking][Painal][Multiple Orgasms][Broken Doll]
Kudos: 4





	The Rites of Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> Performance Notes: For our protagonist, she's... low-key cocky. Thinking that the cult initiation would be easy to bullshit through. As it continues, she realizes more and more how much deep shit she's actually got herself in. 
> 
> And, as it gets darker and darker, she finds an opportunity to truly absolve herself of her sins. 
> 
> For the Best Friend – her role is small, but pivotal. She starts off innocent and breezy and willfully ignorant. But, it's that last recording where she's vengeful and angry and ready to pay ANY price for her ultimate revenge. And, she does so gladly. 
> 
> Author's Notes: This crazydarkinsane... thing... couldn't have been possible without the incomparable u/rbwren. 
> 
> So, yeah. Blame her for your nightmares.
> 
> As always, a fantasy of adults, for adults.

Note: All dialogue/actions in "{}" are for the second performer. 

\---START---

(SFX: Performer 1 mutters to herself, waiting. Doesn't matter what exactly she's saying. A beat. Footsteps outside of a door come nearer. KNOCKKNOCK. She grumbles, quietly:) Jesus, finally. (Louder, sweeter:) Come in.

(Door swings open. Footsteps enter. Door closes.) Good evening, uh... Brother, right?

(Little laugh) I'm sorry, I'm still getting used to the... uh... titles. Around here.

When my best friend invited me out here, she didn't exactly... she wasn't the most forthcoming of protocol.

She just said... it would be the most, uh... transformative experience of my life.

And, it'd been so long since I last saw her and I wanted to know more about the Order that came to mean so much to her, so soon.

(Responding) Well, to be honest – this hasn't been the most comfortable... what, 24 hours?

(Genuine surprise) ...It's been... 3 days already? (Trying to catch herself) No, I mean – (laughing to play it off) I guess... time does fly. When you're having fun.

(Sardonically) If you consider... all of the scrubbing and cleaning and lifting and working and barely sleeping and barely eating fun.

(Protesting) No... Brother. I'm not... I'm not saying I want to leave. Not at all. I get it, I think. There's... virtue in hard work. Done with our hands.

Humility – yes, right, of course.

(A moment as he just stares at her. She clears her throat after a beat) Uh. Umm. Speaking of – does my... * humble * room meet the Order's standards?

There wasn't much space, but... having to scrub the floors with just that brush and bucket was... difficult. And, getting the sheets and these... robes... that sparkling, * blinding * white was... a lot.

Especially using a washboard. I didn't even know those were still around -

Ah, yes. The older ways. The simpler ways. Right.

So: is this... acceptable?

(Stunned) Well... I thought you'd care because... those are the instructions I was given and aren't you here to make sure that those instructions are carried out?

(Strained laugh) Right, right. Just a joke. Well. What happens now?

(A beat) I... I wouldn't know. This is my first time, doing something... like this.

(Responding) What do * I * think this is? Well... I'm being put through my initiation, right? To become a part of the cu- urrr, Order, right?

Sorrysorrysorry. I didn't mean -

Yes. Understood. I get it, the Order has enemies, yes -

Lies. Absolutely. Yes.

No, I'm really not – I really want to * learn, * Brother. That's why I'm here. Why else would I be here – (SFX: KNOCKKNOCK)

Wait, who else – (SFX: Door opens. Several sets of footsteps.) What's going on -

(SFX: Furniture is pushed to the side, chair is put down, tripod snapping open as she goes:) * Elders? * (Nervous, laughing) Wait, just for little ole me? I'm just a potential initiate – why would -

Is that a * camcorder? *

I mean, * yes *, this makes me nervous – I thought that this was a one-on-one process -

(Taking in a deep shaking breath) Sure, the Order acts as one – but, two Elders and one Brother in this tiny little room sure seems like a lot, you know? (Trying to laugh it off. Failing.)

You need me... to stand in front of the camera?

I mean – (hesitantly) – is it... is it * necessary*?

I mean... yes. Yes, I guess I'm a little... camera shy. It's not my favorite thing in the world, to be on camera.

(Pause. Suspicious) What... what do you mean by that?

(Letting it go. For now.) Oh... ok. I mean, do I just... stand here? And, you get to sit there, right behind camera, Brother?

(Trying to make light:) Hardly seems * fair, * you know, considering -

(SFX: Camcorder is dinged “on.” She's immediately flustered:) It's recording? Oh -

(Listening a moment, then:) Yes, Brother. I understand. I understand this might get... intense. I place my... (takes in a deep, shaking breath, steeling herself:) ...body, mind and soul. In your capable hands.

(Responding) Yes, I can do that.

Uh. My name is (GWA name here).

Sorry, Brother. Yes, I can say it faster. No hesitation. My name is (GWA name here).

I am 25 years old.

Yes, I know where I am.

The Compound – oh, sorry, sorry. We have to start over again? Ok. Sure.

My name is (GWA name here).

I am 25 years old.

Yes, Brother, I know where I am.

I'm at the main campus of the Order of the Internal Divine.

Yes, I am here of my own free will.

(Pause) Why... am I here? Uh...

Wait, do we * really * have to start all over again? (Cringing) Sorry, Brother. I'll do better. Ok.

My name is (GWA name here).

I am 25 years old.

Yes, I know where I am.

I'm at the main campus of the Order of the Internal Divine.

I am here of my own free will.

I am here because I want to be made into a better person.

(Louder) I said, I want to be made into a better person.

(Softly) Yes, I think I'm a good person.

No, I don't think I'm a * bad * person.

(Almost tripping over the words:) Yes, I believe I * am * a person, though.

I don't see how I could be wrong – wait, no! That's not fair! Why do we have to -

(She's rebuked. Harshly. She acquiesces:) My apologies, Brother. You're right.

(To herself, quietly) I can do this. I've got this.

My name is (GWA name here).

I am 25 years old.

I do know where I am.

I'm at the main campus of the Order of the Internal Divine.

I am here of my own free will.

I am here because I want to be made into a better person.

(Louder) I want to be made into a better person.

Yes, I think I'm a good person.

I * am * a good person, Brother.

I * am * a person.

Yes, Brother. I'm sure that I am.

(Wryly) Respectfully, Brother – I'd disagree. Humility * is * one of my strengths. Believe me.

(Caught completely off-guard. Flustered. Sputtering:) What... what's that got to do with anything?

I mean... sure. Yes. My best friend... was always considered the prettier one, I guess.

I mean... she is – is this part of the questioning? We don't have to... do the repetition thing again, do we?

(Relieved) Ok. Good.

It's...just surprisingly difficult. Trying to get it all right.

I mean, obviously, I'm trying to – I mean, I * am * telling the truth, just the words -

You... want to know more about my best friend? I mean, you guys know her, right? She's an initiate. Gone through this process, I'm sure.

What's that? A tablet? Why're you holding it up -

(SFX: A video begins playing. As it does, Performer 1 improvs wordless reactions unless otherwise stated for continuity of the audio. It's the Best Friend (BF) talking, in a very similar room, similar situation:)

{(Surprised, innocent) – We were best * friends. * Practically sisters. I mean, we looked so much alike. Why would she be... jealous of me?}

{(Laughing) Ok, sure. Maybe...maybe I was the pretty one. Prettier one. Whatever. I mean, she's pretty, too, in her own way - }

{I never – look, I never * asked * for any of that attention. }

{(Darkly) Especially... especially in the end.}

{But... how could it matter? She was always so.. so shy around boys. You know?}

{(A little laugh) Honestly, I think she was just too scared to show any kind of interest. I'm sure some of the boys did like her.}

{(Coyly) I mean... look. Sure. I'd think... I'd think she'd agree and say that I * was * the assertive one. And, it's not * my * fault that my family made more than hers.}

{I always gave her clothes and makeup and old phones and nail polish - }

{I was being her best. Friend.}

{(Sputtering) No, I wasn't – how could you say that? That I was... that I was trying to hold something over her? }

{She could've said no.}

{She * never * did →}

{(A pause. Then, a laugh she can't help.) “Sloppy-seconds?” Oh, come on, that's just * mean.*}

{I mean... ok. The thought * had * crossed my mind a few times. A few! But - }

(SFX: The video is turned off. Performer 1 sits there, stunned. Clears her throat.)

That... (muttering) that fucking * bitch. *

(Angrily) Yeah, that fucking stings, * Brother. *

(Snapping) I didn't say no, because I * couldn't * say no. Her folks didn't just...didn't just make more money. Her folks are fucking * rich,* and mine are * poor.*

Her “sloppy-seconds” were the difference between six months of saving every penny and just... just asking... what she was going to do... with an old phone when she got a new one.

(Ashamed) I told you. Humility... is one of my strengths.

I mean... before I heard that, I guess I would've said... that she was just being kind. And generous. Was just trying to be my “best friend.”

Now... (Sighs.) * Fuck. *

Heh. Yeah. Remind myself... remind myself why I'm here. (Resolves herself. Exhales.) Ok. Sure. The next... the next round of questions.

I'm ready. Look straight at the camera. Just... answer as fast as I can.

If I mess up, we start over. Yes. Got it, Brother.

Yes, I have uncontrollable thoughts.

Umm... sometimes? All the time?

Oh, sorry. Yes, yes:

Yes, I have uncontrollable thoughts.

Yes, I have them often.

No, I don't have uncontrollable urges.

No, Brother, I'm not lying.

I'm * not. *

I guess you could say they * are * controllable, then?

Yes, I've done things I regret.

(Pauses, frowns. Hesitates.) I... uh.... oh. Yes, Brother:

Yes, I have uncontrollable thoughts.

Yes, I have them often.

I guess... sometimes I've had uncontrollable urges.

(Clears throat, faster:) Yes, I have uncontrollable thoughts.

Yes, I have them often.

Yes, I have uncontrollable urges.

No, I don't have them often.

Yes, I've done things I regret.

(Quietly:) Yes. Of a sexual nature.

(Louder:) YES. Of a * sexual * nature.

(Takes in a deep breath:) Yes, I have uncontrollable thoughts.

Yes, I have them often.

Yes, I have uncontrollable urges.

No, I don't have them often.

Yes, I've done things I regret.

Yes, they're of a sexual nature.

(Confused) Yes, I * am * a person, Brother. What else could I be?

(A beat. Barely held back rage:) Don't... don't ever call me that again. Not ever. Not * ever. * Do you understand?

Did she - ? No. No. She'd never... she'd never have a reason to call me * that. *

And, no, * Brother. * I never called her that, either. Not even when things got so bad and she had to run away and ended up * here. *

What... sins I've committed are my own. Just as... just like hers are hers.

What're you gonna play now -

(SFX: Video plays again:)

{Yes, I liked boys. Some boys.}

{But, they always turned out to be... creeps. Pervs.}

{They started out so sweet and kind and gentle... and then they'd just stop. Sometimes. Sometimes, they'd just... stop talking to me.}

{But, others... others would - }

{Look, I tried to tell her that. Warn her about them. About boys.} {What'd they do. Or want.}

{Or accuse you of.}

{(Pause) What's... what's that? I mean, in the folder? Wait, what are those - }

{How did you get those - }

(SFX: Video ends. She shuffles, uncomfortably) Like... like I said. Her sins are... her sins. Not my own.

No. No, I don't... I don't want to know what was in her folder, * Brother.* I really don't -

(Protesting) How am * I * supposed to know -

I mean, I * do* know, of course I know, everyone in town * knew * what they were, but -

Look, it's not my fucking fault a buncha dirty pictures and videos got leaked, ok? I had * nothing * to do with that.

And, I didn't shame her, * either.* (Spitting) What, is that what you more pious-than-thou types did to her? Huh? Shame her for showing off her body to men?

Make her lie and pretend she got hacked or that they were fakes and deny even sending off any of that shit to anyone?

Make her cry and beg for forgiveness? Make her feel like a worthless, rotten piece-of-shit? Is that it?

(Laughing bitterly) Sure. Sure you guys didn't. Her parents sure did. Most of her friends. She couldn't... (emotional) she had to give up. Everything. Everyone would whisper... whisper behind her back. Some of the boys... they didn't even bother whispering.

(Heartbroken) It was... too much. Unbearable. No one deserved that.

They just... they just kept asking when she was going to hang out on the corner.

When it was going to be their turn to get... to get new videos.

(Struggling) I was there... with her. The entire time. You know? I let her crash on my couch when it got so bad she couldn't stay at home anymore.

(Broken) I'm... I'm the one... that encouraged her to leave town. For a bit. Let things die down, maybe? Or, just move to the city, get a job there and -

And... and, here we are. (Sniffling, wiping away tears.)

(Stunned, lying:) Wait... how much did * who * pay me?

What're you talking about, Brother – I – I told you. I'm here, because – I mean, it seemed to make such a difference in her life -

Her * parents*? What do they have to do with anything?

I told you. I'm here.

To be. A better. Person. With the help of the Order.

With... with * your * help.

(Clears throat:) Yes. Yes, I can continue, I can continue. I want to be an initiate. I want to get to the other side of this.

(Stunned) I mean... yes, sure. I guess. I mean, who... who doesn't... who doesn't * like * sex? That's... that's normal, right?

(Hesitant) Right. The rules. I'm sorry. It just... I was just surprised.

Yes, I like sex.

Yes, I like to be in control.

No, I don't like losing control.

I said, no, I don't like... losing control.

Yes, bad things happen when I lose control.

Yes, I like the attention I get through sex.

I've only slept with two guys.

Yes, Brother. Only two.

(Hissing) No, they were * not * her sloppy-seconds -

(Growling) Yes, I like sex.

Yes, I like to be in control.

No, I don't like losing control.

I said, no, I don't like... losing control.

Yes, bad things happen when I lose control.

Yes, I like the attention I get through sex.

I've slept with two guys.

(Pausing) Yes. Yes, they'd been interested in my best friend first.

(Dangerously) No. That does not make them her sloppy-seconds -

(Taking in a deep breath. Steadying herself. Rapid-fire:)

Yes, I like sex.

Yes, I like to be in control.

No, I don't like losing control.

I said, no, I don't like... losing control.

Yes, bad things happen when I lose control.

Yes, I like the attention I get through sex.

I've... fucked... two guys.

Yes, they'd been interested in my best friend first.

(Surprised) Yes, I like my body.

Yes, I've used it to get what I want.

Yes, I've used it to get what I want from men.

(Hesitant) Yes. I've used it. To get what I want. From women, too.

(Angrily) Yes - I'm a person. I'm a person, Brother. A fucking person! How many times do you need to ask that * fucking * question -

Trying to figure out what? If I'm not a person, then what * else * could I be -

(Gasps. Literally spits at him.) Fuck * you *, I'm not a fucking * whore - *

(Catching herself. Realizes she fucked up. True fear) Oh no. No, no, no, no – oh God, I'm so sorry –

I just hate being called that – I warned you, Brother, I told you -

Wait, no – nonononono – this can't be finished. This can't. I'm so sorry. I have to -

(Panicking) I have to become an initiate, Brother. I have to. Please. Please, I have to get in the Order. I have to. I need this. I need this so fucking bad.

Please don't turn me away. Please.

(High-pitched and lying) I told you, I told you I need this. I need the Order. I need * you. * I need to become a better person, right? I need to -

No one's paying me * anything,* Brother, I swear! I swear to Christ, no one -

I'm here because I choose to be -

No one's paying me -

No one -

(Shuts up. Hard. Whatever it is he said scared her into momentary silence. Then:) Ok.

Ok.

(Deep shuddering breath, then, quietly:) 50 grand. Her parents... wired half into my account the day I left town. The other half... when I come back.

(Quietly, desperately) I... I don't even... have to bring her back. I just need to talk to her. I just need to try.

Please. Please, I'm... I'm trying to -

Ok. Ok, I agree. Completely honest, now. I promise. I promise I will be. Just please... please don't turn me away.

(Desperation) You've... you've got to understand. Yes. Yes, there's the money. That's more money I'll make in... in a * long * time, Brother.

It means * so * little to them. And, it will change my * life.*

(Protesting) But, of * course * I care for her! Of course! I do want to help her -

(Long pause) Yes. Yes, I feel... guilty.

(Hesitant) I...I could have been. A better friend. (Broken) A better... person.

(Relieved!) Oh, thank you, Brother. Thank you for this chance. Yes, I'll let you... I'll let you show me what the Order can do for me. Truly. And, what it has done... for her.

I can.. I can continue. I'll finish. I'll finish the initiation. I promise. I promise. Anything. Just... anything -

Atonement? What... what kind of atonement?

Yes... I can stand.

Whoa, whoa, whoa – I'm not going to strip * naked. * In front of you guys. I am * not -*

(Hyperventilating) Come one. Don't do this. You don't have to do this. I can do something else, maybe? Clean more floors? Cook -

(Bargaining) Ok. Ok, look, but... not with the camcorder running. We don't need that on for this -

All the initiates? Oh, Jesus. Oh, Jesus.

I mean... ok. Ok, I'll fucking do it. I'll do it.

(SFX: Robes being taken off and hitting the floor. She takes in a deep, steady breath) ...sorry. Sorry, just instinct. To...to cover up.

(Muttering) Yes. Yes, I'm as... naked in front of you literally... as I am... figuratively. Now. Sure. Sure.

(Grumbling) I know what I said. I know * exactly * what I said. Yes. (Sardonically) Yes, I do like my body, * Brother. *

Yes. I * did * say... humility is one of my strengths.

(A long pause. Simmering anger) I don't know, Brother. You've seen both of us naked, now, presumably. You tell me which of our bodies you prefer.

I mean... we're both built so similarly, hard to really tell the difference -

I know you're asking * me - *

(Mollified) I'm sorry, Brother. I'm just – this is difficult for me.

You've got to... please. I don't mean to be rude, I don't mean to mouth off -

Yes. I remember. I remember why I'm here.

Yes. I'll... I'll do what you ask. I can... show you humility. True humility. Ok? I can.

(Hesitantly, reluctantly) Ok. I'll... I'll get on the bed. On my knees. With my legs spread wide.

(Humiliated) Come on, Brother? Isn't this enough? Must I -

(Deep shaking breath) Ok. I'll pinch them. I'll pinch my nipples. (Does so, not ungently. Soft moan.) Yes, Brother. Yes, I know how hard they are. How hard they've been.

For quite some time.

Pinch them again? Harder? (Does so. Writhes. Hates how her body is reacting to... well. All of this.)

This has to be enough - I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry. Fine – (REALLY pinches hard. Breathless gasp and groan.)

Just... just keep rolling them between my fingers? They're... they're sensitive, Brother. So sensitive -

(Darkly, shuddering) It isn't * just * about the money -

(Pleading) Wait, ok – wait. That's not a lie, Brother. It's not. It's not. Sit back down. Please. No. Wait.

(Desperate, straining) Look, look – I'm squeezing harder? See? I'm pulling them up – (Gasping, groaning) – please, please, please – I swear. I swear I'm being honest.

I swear.

(Letting go, taking in deep, shuddering breaths) Please. You have to believe me. I know what it sounds like. I know what I sound like. But, it's not just about the money -

(Broken) I * am * a person, Brother. I am. I know I am. I am a person.

(If she wasn't beginning to cry before... well, here she is now as she's told one more humiliating thing to do) ...why? Why must you make me do that? Why?

(Soft little sob) We... we both know. What the answer is. (Quietly) I can feel it. Trickling down my thighs. I can * smell * it.

Please.

(Deep shaking breath...) Ok. Ok, I'll... I'll touch myself.

(Louder, humiliated) I said I'll * touch * myself, Brother. Just... one long swipe.

There. I'm holding my hand up to the camera. To show off... to show how wet my fingers are.

(Hesitates) No. No, I don't feel like... I have any control. Not anymore.

It makes me feel... it makes me feel...

I don't know.

(Struggling) I don't * know! *

(Hesitates) I... I do want control back. I do. What... what can I do to get it back?

Oh. That's... that's... ok. Ok. I can do that. I can... show you. Show you all. I have control.

Just... say, “I am in control” for thirty seconds.

As I... look directly into the camera. And...rub... myself.

I can do this. I can do this. Just tell me when. (And... she rubs herself for the thirty seconds, and then, gasping:) What? Spank it – oh, come on – (One quick spank, one cry - ) Again? How many times?

NINE more times? I don't... I don't know if I can handle that, Brother, please -

(She knows this is a losing battle. She knows what's going to happen if she continues. Whatever fight's left in her, gets expended here:) Ok. You're right. Each time I hit. To ground myself. Remind myself. Ten. (And... she spanks her pussy, saying, “I am in control” in between each one. And then, without any time to really recover...)

Rub it? Again? Please – I mean – ok. Same cycle. This time... alright. (Repeat the 30 seconds of rubbing, her mantra this time, “I am more than my greedy cunt.” Of course... the ten slaps to the pussy, same deal. Now, frankly, this should be really repeated until she's about to BREAK, finding that edge. And when she does:) Please, Brother. I think I'm about to... I think I'm about to...

Please, can I -

Please -

(Crying out:) Anything. I'll say anything! (And, Brother's last instructions push her over the edge as she repeats, over and over again as she orgasms:) I'm a greedy little whore. I'm a greedy little whore. I'm a greedy little whore. (The more shameful the orgasm, the better, whee!)

(Still crying, still recovering) Yes, Brother. Yes, I'll hold up my hand again. Yes. Yes, my fingers are soaked. Sticky.

(Shuddering) Yes, Brother. I'm... I'm finally ready. Ready to be honest. Truly honest.

(Swallowing. Takes in deep breath) My name is (GWA name here).

I am 25 years old.

I know where I am.

I'm at the main campus of the Order of the Internal Divine.

I am here of my own free will.

I am here... because I want to be made into a better person.

(Louder) I want to be made into a better person.

No. No, I'm not a good person.

No, Brother. I'm not a person.

I'm a whore.

I'm a greedy fucking whore.

(Crying) Who posed as her best friend. Online. It was easy. It was so fucking easy.

Her old phones. She never wiped them. I got her login information. For her social media accounts. Her messages.

(Angrily, still crying) All of these boys. Wanting to be with her. With * her. * Ignoring me.

Until I sent them videos. The pictures. As long as I kept my head cut out of frame. As long as they didn't care to question the little differences.

As long as I promised them more of myself for their silence. Told them that... that they'd get more as long as they never approached me in public.

Some did. Some tried. Some got... handsy with her.

They got so mad. Calling her a cocktease.

And, I'd be there. With her. Being her sounding board. Wondering outloud how boys could be so... awful. And crazy.

So crazy.

I know how horrible it was of me to do that. I know that. I always knew. And, I felt so guilty.

But, I was angrier than I was guilty. So angry.

Until...

The second one. The second one I slept with. He would moan. Her name. At first, he would just... just play it off like an accident.

Then, he just... didn't bother.

(Sobbing) And, I let him. I just... let him. Until I couldn't take it anymore.

I'd had it. I'd just had it. So, I just... leaked... everything. Everything. To a site I knew would get back to her.

I wanted to embarrass her. Make her feel some of my pain. But...

I didn't know it would get this bad... if I could, I would've taken it back. I would take it back. I'd do anything to take it back.

To make it right.

I want to make it right.

That's why I'm here, Brother. I didn't have a choice.

Her parents... they were so desperate. So desperate to get her back.

I held out, I begged them not to send me -

But... the money. The money was too much. Too good.

I had to try.

I tried.

I tried.

(Desperately) Please. Please tell me. Tell me this will make it right.

(SFX: Footsteps approaching) Brother – Brother, what're you doing? Why're you coming over to me -

Oh, Jesus. You just... pulled out your cock. It's so... it's so fucking hard -

(Hesitantly, shaking her head) No, no, no – not this. I can't – not like this. I can't, I can't -

Please – wait, why're you holding up the tablet again -

(SFX: Video dings on. Brother is fucking Performer 2. Hard. But, Performer 2. isn't being driven by lust. She's being driven by honest, naked rage:)

{Fuck me, Brother. Fuck me. Fuck me.}

{I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her.}

{I hate her so fucking much. That fucking slut. That fucking bitch.}

{I trusted her. I trusted her. I trusted her.}

{Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. For showing me. What she was.}

{What she did to me.}

{(Urgently, intensely) I * am * a person. *I * am a person. I * am * a person.}

{Do you hear me, (Performer 1)? I. Am. A. Fucking. Person.}

{You whore. }

{You fucking whore.}

{You back-stabbing * cunt. * }

{I hope you see this. I hope you see this hours from now.}

{Clean his cock with your mouth. Clean his cock of my cunt. Clean it. Clean it like the whore you are.}

{You sloppy-seconds having-ass * bitch.*}

{(Mounting) I am a fucking. Person. You. Are a fucking. Whore.}

{(Cumming) Choke. On. My. Cunt.}

(SFX: Video dings off. She sobs. Knows what she must do.) Ok. Ok. Do you... do you want me... to turn... more in profile. So the camera...

So the camera... can see better?

(Shuffling. And then... why would we need words for this crazy, tearful blowjob? She surrenders, completely broken, now. Improv for as long or as short as you'd like. But, eventually – he pulls her off of his cock, wetly and sloppily.)

Please. Please use me, Brother. Use me like the whore that I am. Take me. Take me however you need.

Cum in my mouth.

Cum on my tits.

Cum wherever you'd like. However you'd like.

I'm just a whore.

Just a whore.

(Gasping, desperate) Yes, Brother. Yes. Fuck the whore out of me. Fuck the whore out of me. I want to be a person. I want to be a person.

Take my greedy little cunt. Take it. Do you need me bent over the bed - ?

No. No, of course. I can... I can get on the floor. Ass up. Head down.

Yes, Brother. I don't deserve to be fucked on such clean floors. I don't deserve anything.

(Gasping) Yes. Yes, spread my ass apart. Take me. Take me -

Why – why are you spitting right on my... wait. Wait, brother – I've never -

I've never been fucked in my – (She grunts, deep and guttural as he starts pushing his head against her asshole. He sinks in. He's not gentle. She begins to cry anew.) I don't deserve it in my pussy. You're right. I don't.

I'm just a whore. A greedy little whore. Show me. Please, Brother. Please show me. (Improv away! It's painful, yes, but the degradation, the humiliation, the shame, the release of control – whatever it takes for her to get right to that edge again) I'm going to... please, Brother. I'm going to... going to cum again. Please. Please don't stop. Please don't stop.

Please let me -

Yes. Yes, Brother, I'm looking. Looking right at camera. * Fuck. *

I'm a greedy little whore, I'm a greedy little * whore* - (Repeated as she orgasms, which drives him to his own - ) Oh. Fuck. Your cumming so much... so much in my ass... so deep. So deep inside.

(Whispering) Thank you. Thank you. Thank you, Brother. Thank you for showing me.

(Broken, drained.) Thank you. Thank you.

(He pulls out of her. Leaves her on the floor. She cries, gently.) Thank you for showing me what I am. Thank you for showing me what I am.

Thank you.

Thank you.

\---END---


End file.
